Another Summoner
by DragnDrkFire
Summary: Alexandria's peace is interuppted and the only one's who can save it and all of Gaia is the summoners. But will Dagger and Eiko be powerful enough?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FF9, squaresoft does. I do own Nyada though, thanx to Brian for the name! and helpin me decide on the character looks!  
  
A/N- Everyone, keep in mind that the characters that actually look like people, zidane, dagger etc. actually look like people, like yuna and tidus, they look real.  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
It had been a long and treacherous journey through the strange land known as Memoria. The group of young heroes finally made their way to the last haven in the mysterious lands. At the end, they found their greatest foe, Kuja. Zidane hate him with a passion. Kuja had taken Dagger's eidolons, tried to destroy everyone and betrayed him since the beginning. He was betrayed by his own brother.  
  
The group fought a long earned battle, head to head, with this evil man. Lady luck was on their side, for they won. But it was too late, the crystal was already released. From the crystal came a horrible monster known as Necron. They battled hard and long, summoning, attacking, healing, everything.  
  
They finally won a glorious victory. They were teleported out of the strange place as Necron went berserk. "Is this will to live really that strong? I am eternal as long as there is life and death." Necron declared as Zidane and the others disappeared, they found themselves outside of the Iifa Tree, which was going berserk as well.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zidane asked as he helped Dagger stand. "I think so, but look at what's happening!" Dagger said, pointing to the Iifa Tree. "It seems what Kuja said is true, the tree is about to begin it's violent reaction." Zidane said to himself. "What's going to happen?" Dagger asked, full of concern. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Zidane replied.  
  
Not long after their conversation the Hilda Garde III landed near the group. "Hey, it looks like Cid's come to rescue us." Zidane said looking at the large airship. "I'm glad you're all alright. Hurry, get aboard before it's too late." Cid said before returning to the bridge. "Farewell, Zidane." Zidane heard the familiar voice of Kuja in his head.  
  
"Ah, dammit." Zidane cursed as he stomped a foot. "What'd wrong?" Dagger asked curiously. "why don't you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you all later. There's something I have to take care of." Zidane said, trying to play it off. "What!?" Dagger shouted, confused. Zidane explained himself to the group and everyone said their farewells, then it was Dagger's turn.  
  
"Zidane." Dagger said quietly, pausing for a moment. "Dagger -- I mean, Your Highness. The abduction is over. I can't take you any further. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Zidane said, on his knees, trying to be formal.  
  
"No, you're not being selfish. You've done so much for us. If it weren't for you, I probably would've led a meaningless life. With you, I was able to see so much of the world and meet so many people. We faced many hardships too...but... I think I finally know what's important. I'm so fortunate to have met you. I'll never forget our trip together. Thank you, Zidane." Dagger finished, bowing gracefully. "Promise me one thing." Dagger paused once again as she looked to the ground with sadness in her eyes. "Please come back."  
  
After those words Dagger stepped onto the deck of the airship and watched as she got further and further away from Zidane, she was fighting back tears the entire time.  
  
Once Dagger was out of his sight he turned to the Iifa Tree and began slightly stretching. After a few moments he went directly into the raging Iifa Tree. Dodging berserk roots and dangerous boulders falling, he eventually made it into the trunk, where he found Kuja. After a few moments of talking to his brother the tree encased itself, trapping them inside.  
  
  
  
After a year or so Tantalus decided to return to Alexandria and perform the most popular play, 'I Want To Be Your Canary.' The entire group was there, except Vivi, and Zidane. Vivi was gone, he stopped, but his children, seven of them, were there. As for Zidane, he never returned.  
  
"The play should be beginning shortly. I can't wait to see everyone. But, it'll never be the same." Garnet lowered her head. "I have to move on, just like he taught me."  
  
After a few moments the play began. It wasn't very long and now we come to the end. " The sun lends me no ear so I pray instead to the twin moons. Beseech me thy power, grant me my only wish." The hooded actor faced his back to the audience as he began pulling off his robe. He pulled off his robe and faced Garnet. "Bring me my beloved Dagger!" He said, smiling at Garnet.  
  
The queen of Alexandria stood up and looked at Zidane, making sure this was real. She ran towards the doors but was stopped quickly. Steiner and Beatrix smiled and opened the door for her. She ran down the spiral steps, almost falling, and pushed the double doors open. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, fighting against time. Garnet ran into a young boy, knocking the Silver Pendant off. Garnet left it behind and continued towards Zidane, throwing her tiara away.  
  
She jumped into his arms and pounded on his chest, as if she was angry. He caressed her long, chestnut hair to calm her. They hugged, never wanting to let go again. Everyone cheered happily, their queen would finally be happy.  
  
How did you survive? I had to. I didn't have a choice. I wanted to come home to you. So, I sang your song. Our song.  
  
  
  
It's been two wonderful years, Garnet now being Garnet Tribal for about a year. Alexandria's been rebuilt and looks as it did before the attack of Bahamut, with the exception of an airship dock. There's chapter 1. Please R&R! 


	2. Training and New Powers

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in Final Fantasy IX. But I do own Nyada and Sparks! Ask and you can use them, or at least give me credit.  
  
A/N- thanx to Jackie for weapon names, you're a life saver. Oh, go read her stories!! Her name's Jackie Almasy! Oh, and thanx to Icewater-Angel, she gave me some of the ideas for Nyada's clothes, they were originally for Lulu though. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2- Training and New Powers  
  
"Hmm, hey, how much is this?" A young woman, about sixteen, asked, holding up a thief sword. "That one, it's about 300 gil. But, I doubt a cutie like you knows how to handle it, here let me show you." The man selling weapon walked towards her, making it obvious he was hitting on her. She grinned at him, then spun the blade in her hand and held it properly, like a thief, than swung it quickly in the air, so quick you could easily hear the wind hitting it. She suddenly stopped, spun it above her head and put one end touching the ground. "W-well I doubt you have the money to buy the Butterfly Sword." The man finally spit out. She just grinned and tossed him a bag of gil. "I believe there's a tip in there as well." She turned and walked out of the store, Butterfly Sword in hand.  
  
As the young girl stepped outside she felt a cool breeze blow on her soft skin. She wore a white top that was low cut, going well past her collarbone, and had white puffy, belled sleeves that blew in the wind. The shirt was pulled tight, not tight enough to interfere with her fighting abilities, but enough that only the sleeves blew in the wind. The shirt ended in small triangle peaks about an inch below her belly button.  
  
As for leg wear, she was wearing a simple pair of very short black shorts, barely covering her bottom, and slightly showing her stomach, just below the shirt. She also wore a gold colored belt that had a small pouch on it for carrying medicines, and she tied her duel blade to it as well. She wore a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees, the boots had gold trim around the top and white ties. Each boot had a dark, pink amethyst embedded in it.  
  
She also had very beautiful accessories. Around her neck she wore a lovely silver chain with a small silver crystal at the end. She also had on a sapphire colored choker and her long chestnut hair contained a light blue clip, except for the pieces of her hair that were to short to stay back, framing her face.  
  
"Where am I supposed to look next? I don't even know what she looks like. All I know is her name!" The beautiful girl said to herself, voice full of agitation. She began to slowly walk towards the Treno mansion, she stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Nyada!! Wait up!" A young, handsome man ran towards her. He had blonde layered hair, in a sports star style, and was quite muscular for a seventeen-year- old. He had a good tan and wore A pair of blue jeans and a black wife beater.  
  
The man stopped after catching up to her, trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay, Sparks?" Nyada asked, slightly giggling. "Yeah, I'm fine now, where were you going in such a hurry? I've been trying to catch up with you for about half an hour!" Sparks exclaimed. Nyada giggled again. "Sorry, I was gonna go visit Kuja, I thought he might be able to help me." Nyada smiled. "I don't know, that guy used to be a mass murderer." Sparks said with an unsure tone. "Oh, and look at this!" Nyada spun the Butterfly Sword above her head and then held it out so Sparks could see it. "That's hella cool! They got any swords?" Sparks asked, grinning. Nyada nodded and Sparks ran into the weapon shop before she could say anything.  
  
"Hey, where's the swords?" Sparks asked, acting overly excited. "Sir, keep your voice down, you shouldn't have a sword anyways." The man said, Sparks shooting him a glare. "Alright, if you can afford it, they're over there." The man pointed. "Hmm, this one." Sparks picked up a sword that was almost identical to the Save the Queen, with the exception that it had black instead of red. "That's 600 gil, sir." Nyada slowly walked over to Sparks. "Can you afford it?" She asked quietly. "Yeah, got paid today." Sparks said. He tossed the clerk a bag and sheathed the sword in the sheath on his belt, as he did that Nyada tied the Butterfly Sword back to her belt. The two of them walked out and headed to the right, toward the Kuja's mansion.  
  
Nyada walked up to the mansion went into the auction room, which was currently empty. "Hey, Kuja, where are you!?" She shouted in her sweet voice. "Ma'am, Lord Kuja is sleeping right now --" The auctioneer was cut off by Nyada. "I don't care! It's only nine and he's supposed to be helping me!" Nyada exclaimed, frightening the auctioneer.  
  
"Ralm, it's okay, she's a special case." Kuja's voice said, calm as usual. "Yes sire. Please, come with me." Ralm led the two of them out of the auction room and through the door to the right, where the guard usually stands. He told them to go in, and they did as he said, Sparks still a bit uneasy about this alliance.  
  
"Lady Nyada, what are you doing here?" Kuja asked, trying to look agitated but couldn't help smiling slightly when she jumped into his arms and hugged him. Kuja had been like a big brother to her since he returned from the Iifa Tree. He had helped her look for her sister, which she didn't have many clues on. Sparks looked into Kuja's sapphire eyes with jealousy, as Kuja looked into his baby sister's eyes, right green, left blue.  
  
"Have you found anything on your sister?" Kuja asked, knowing that's what she was here for. Nyada shook her head as she looked down. "No, I was hoping you could help me with that."  
  
  
  
"Your Highness, are you training today?" Beatrix asked Garnet, who had been training with swords recently. "I shall begin once Lady Eiko arrives." Garnet replied after a moment. " Garny? Garny!" The young, purple haired Eiko jumped into Garnet's arms, hugging her tightly. "Well, I guess you got here faster than expected." Garnet smiled at the now eight-year-old girl. "We should get changed." Eiko smiled and nodded as the two of them left to their rooms, Eiko had her own room since she visited so often.  
  
Garnet walked to her room at a fast pace, not running, but still as graceful as ever. She slipped out of her white gown, only keeping on her Silver Pendant. She then slipped on an orange skintight jumpsuit and a white peasant top along with her red boots. She wore almost the same thing she did when she went on her adventures, with the exception that she didn't wear gloves and her shirt was sleeveless. She then put her hair up in a ponytail, leaving down her normal strips.  
  
Eiko on the other hand put on a completely new variety of clothes. She put on a short pink shirt that came a little shorter than mid thigh, along with a yellow cap sleeved V-neck shirt, and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. She still had her Memory Earring and her yellow ribbon, though she wore it differently. Eiko had grown a few inches in the past two years and her body had begun maturing, she now had a body not mush less formed than Garnet's was when she first met her and her attitude was usually mature, as always. Her purple hair was now about five inches below her shoulders, when put up. She almost always wore her hair up in a ponytail, held up by the ribbon, leaving down her bangs and a few pieces to frame her face, and her horn. She also had her memory earring in her right ear, the other one had an amethyst. She slipped on a pair of black boots that had five holes, but she left the top ones open, they came a little above her ankle.  
  
Eiko now quickly ran down the hall and entered the training room, where she found Garnet waiting for her. Eiko ran over and picked up her choice of weapon, Sabers. These half circles had large spikes on the outsides and had a metal handle in the center of each. The particular ones she had were decorated in stars and moons, Astral Sabers. She spun them and smiled and Garnet.  
  
Garnet turned to the wall with a variety of short swords, she wasn't trained enough to use the ones like Beatrix and Steiner so she used slightly lighter ones. She tapped her slim fingers gently as she searched for her desired sword. "Aha!" Garnet said to herself as she found the Heat Blade, it had engravings of flames on it and had the same affect as a weak fire spell, but that still boosted the damage. She swung it around and the held it out in front of her, then smiled back at Eiko.  
  
"Well ladies, you think you're ready for combos yet?" Beatrix asked with a smile. Both Eiko and Garnet raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Good, each of you has your own type of combo and counter. Use whatever but no serious injuries! We can't have two royal ladies getting hurt." Eiko smiled at this, she like it when people said that. She was on her way of winning Zidane. She was now the princess of Lindblum and would be like Garnet in no time. "Alright then, start whenever!" Beatrix smiled again.  
  
Garnet and Eiko smiled and nodded, signaling they were starting. Eiko noticed Garnet not making a move, so she decided to go first. "Hu! Ha! Hua! Ice Burst!" Eiko shouted as she hit Garnet twice with her Sabers and spun and kicked her once, then a gust of ice wind hit her, knocking her down. "He he, pretty good for an eight-year-old!" Eiko smiled to Beatrix. Garnet quickly got up and smiled as she slowly came up behind Eiko. "Hu! Hi! Ha! Hua! Flame Dance!" Garnet shouted, attacking with her sword twice, hitting her with the butt of it, kicking her and then bringing the sword up from the ground for a final hit, along with the fire spell that goes with it. "You forgot the cardinal rule, Eiko." Beatrix said. "Never let your guard down." Garnet finished.  
  
Garnet, Beatrix and Eiko all looked towards the doorway when they hear someone clapping. "Very good!" Zidane said smiling, tailing moving as if it has a mind of it's own. Garnet threw her sword and ran to Zidane. She jumped into his arms and covered his lips with hers. His eyebrows rose with delight. "What's the occasion?" Zidane asked, arms still around Garnet's slim waist, hers around his neck and muscular arms. "Well, you slept in so I couldn't give you a morning kiss." Garnet smiled.  
  
"Zidane!" Eiko jumped into his arms, though she only came up to his chest, where as Garnet came up to his shoulders, he had grown as well. "May I join?" Zidane asked. "Yeah, but you'll be fighting Garnet, Eiko's not quite ready for your level." Beatrix replied. Eiko went and sat by Beatrix as Garnet picked up her sword and Zidane grabbed his Orichalcon, and his normal dagger, as usual.  
  
They nodded to each other and began going head to head, no combos. Garnet quickly began swinging her blade at him, he was blocking with his daggers. They continued to fight like this, blades clashing and not landing a blow because of counter attacks. After doing this for about a half-hour Garnet ran out of breath, giving Zidane a chance to pin her, which he did. They lay on the floor, it was a romantic position, and they would've begun kissing once again if it wasn't for the rambunctious Eiko.  
  
"Hey, Zidane! That was great!" Eiko squealed, jumping up and down. "Thanks." Zidane said plainly, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm, Zidane, would you mind getting off of me?" Garnet asked, feeling a bit awkward. "Yeah, sorry." Zidane stood up and helped his wife up. "King Zidane, Queen Garnet, Princess Eiko, breakfast is ready and waiting." One of the Knights of Pluto told them. "We'd better hurry, wouldn't want Quina to eat it all." Eiko replied, leaving the room. Beatrix followed, as did Zidane and Garnet, Zidane with his arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
Garnet and Zidane sat down at the table and waited for Beatrix and Steiner. " Umm, I think they're still in the hall, I'll go get them!" Eiko said, running out of the room before anyone could tell her no.  
  
"Steiner, should we tell them?" Beatrix asked, slightly rubbing her stomach. "Not yet." Steiner replied, then Beatrix gently kissed his lips. "Ummm, I'm telling!" Eiko said, jumping once. "Eiko, please don't, the time isn't right." Beatrix said in a pleading voice. "You guys only got married a few months ago and you're already pregnant." Eiko sighed. "Fine, I won't tell."  
  
  
  
"Hmm, I wonder..." Kuja said to himself, before trailing off. He was now in the library, trying to think of someone that could be Nyada's sister. Nyada and Sparks were in two of the guestrooms. Kuja may have tried to destroy Gaia but he's still protective of his baby sister.  
  
Kuja slowly took out a book of the Alexandrian heirs. He slowly flipped through, page by page, trying to find someone who could possibly be even related. After a few moments he came to a picture of Garnet, the one he knew. "They look so much alike, besides the eyes they're practically identical. But how could it be? Nyada's not a summoner." Kuja thought aloud, still quite confused. "Maybe the guys of Tantalus will know something, she did grow up with their thief friends until she was fourteen."  
  
Kuja walked outside into the streets of Treno. He walked into the Synthesis Shop and used a secret doorway that led to the roof, where he found his beloved pet. His silver dragon was waiting on the roof, Kuja pet it and the dragon leaned its head down, allowing Kuja to climb on. He did just that. They quickly flew over to Lindblum to find the band of thieves.  
  
  
  
Once he landed near the hide out he jumped off and knocked on the door. "Damn, who would be here at this time?" Blank said, getting up to answer the door. "Kuja? What the hell do you want? It's 1:30 in the morning!" Blank exclaimed, trying to stay quiet. "We need to talk." Kuja said, practically letting himself in.  
  
"Kuja, what's up? Trying to seduce Garnet again?" Baku said with humor in his voice. Kuja gave him a sarcastic smile. "It's about Nyada. She's real desperate to find her sister, I thought you guys might now something since your friends raised her since she was four." Kuja said, with a look of hope in his eyes. "I'm real sorry, Kuja. I know she's like yer baby sis, but I don't know nothin'. If I find out anything, I'll tell ya!" Baku replied. "Thank you." Kuja said, solemnly. "Yeah, yeah, now get out! We need our sleep!" Baku said, gesturing a hand for him to leave. Kuja quickly left the same way he came, returned to Treno and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Nyada, breakfast's ready!" Sparks said, lightly shake the girl of his dreams. Nyada slightly groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Let me get dressed, I'll be down in a few minutes." Nyada replied. Sparks nodded and left the room.  
  
This ought to get me some points with her. Come on, she's got a guy who will cook for her. Sparks continued thinking like this, he loved her more than anything, and he thought she would choose him over Kuja after this.  
  
"Kk, I'm here!" Nyada announced, coming down in her normal attire, with Kuja right behind her. "Smells great, Nyada, you never told me he could cook. I'm surprised, you talk about him so much yet you never mentioned he could cook." Kuja said, partially to himself. Nyada began blushing. "Hehe, shall we?" They all sat down and began eating.  
  
They didn't get very far either, not long after they started they heard a loud crash outside. "What was that!?" Nyada asked, surprised. "I'm not sure but, we should probably go save the town." Kuja said, calm as always. "Yeah, let's go kick some ass!" Sparks added.  
  
The three of them grabbed their weapons, if they had any, Kuja only uses magic, and quickly ran outside. "Dammit, there's two of them!" Sparks shouted. Kuja began floating, he was going to cast Flare Star, but before he could a third dragon swooped down and knocked him unconscious. "Sparks, it's up to us!" Nyada said, pointing to Kuja. "Fine with me." Sparks mumbled.  
  
Nyada spun her blade and went at the closest dragon, leaving Sparks with two. He managed to hold them off for a while, but eventually they overcame him. They threw him, landing on Kuja, he wasn't knocked unconscious but was too stunned to move, and this also woke up Kuja.  
  
Nyada quickly jumped on the dragon's back, making it easier to attack. She continually just attacked its head, until it flung her off, hurting her and making it hard for her to stand. She looked around in fear, the three dragons were closing in on her and her alone.  
  
"Please help me." Nyada said quietly. After she said this the Silver Crystal began glowing various shades of green, blue, and yellow, the same as Garnet's did when she and Eiko summoned Alexander. The dragons went in for the attack, to them she was just another small meal. Nyada was filled completely with fear. A dragon swung its huge claws at her the crystal glowed brighter, and the dragon didn't land the hit, it was like she was surrounded by a force field. Nyada closed her eyes and the crystal glowed brighter, and as if she was being called, she floated into the air, surrounded by the same light of destiny Eiko and Garnet had been in the past. Suddenly a huge dragon flew down in front of her. He began to move his head, his mouth filling with fire, and he shot large streams of both electricity and fire at the three dragons, disposing of them.  
  
The dragon lowered himself to the ground as Nyada slowly fell, he caught her and gave her to Sparks. The dragon then flew up and spun until it vanished completely. "What happened?" Sparks asked, holding the unconscious Nyada. "That was Bahamut, the King of Dragons. He's the last Eidolon. Nyada, she's a summoner." Kuja said, still processing everything that had happened. There ya go, that was it! Please R&R! 


	3. I Want To Be Your Canary'

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FF, square does! I do, however, own Nyada and Sparks, so ask before using or give me credit! Thanx! Oh, and keep in mind that Shiva looks like the one from FFX, other than that the eidolons are the ones from FF9.  
  
Chapter 3- 'I Want To Be Your Canary'  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Sparks asked Freya, she was at Kuja's trying to heal Nyada. "She should be awake soon. Let her sleep though, we should wait downstairs." Freya said calmly as she left the room, Kuja and Shadow following.  
  
Not long after they left Nyada awoke. She slowly got out of bed, regaining her balance and ability to stand. She was still in her normal clothes, she grabbed her necklace and slowly walked downstairs.  
  
"Sparks?" Nyada said slowly, seeing him sitting on the couch, looking worried. "Nyada, you're alright!" Sparks ran over to her wanting to hold her forever, but stopped himself, not knowing how she felt. "Where's Kuja?" Nyada asked. This question agitated him, but he replied normal. "He's watching the auction." Nyada smiled. "Good." Sparks gave her a confused look and before he knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was hugging him. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the embrace.  
  
"Sparks, let go of her." Kuja said when he entered and saw them together. Sparks did as he said but he clasped her hand with his. "Kuja, it was just a hug, it meant nothing." Nyada lied, and gently squeezed Sparks' hand. " I don't care. No one touches my baby sister." Kuja replied. Sparks sighed and rolled his eyes as Nyada put her free hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Nyada, sit on the couch, we need to talk." Kuja told her, she did as told, Sparks right behind her.  
  
  
  
"What is it Kuja?" Nyada asked, now on couch in the library. "Do you remember what happened yesterday? Before you went unconscious?" A Burmecian asked. "Who are you?" Nyada asked the rat woman. "I'm Freya Crescent, a Dragon Knight of the Royal Burmecian family." Freya told her. "Oh." Nyada replied, feeling a bit stupid.  
  
"Well, do you remember?" Freya asked again. "Kind of." Nyada replied. "Well fuckin tell us already!" A large, muscular red haired man demanded. "Amarant, be nice! You'll scare the poor thing!" Freya told him. "It's alright, Freya." Nyada said, Freya smiled and nodded for her to tell the story.  
  
" I remember being attacked by three dragons, then my necklace began glowing, the light protected me. I began floating and a huge dragon destroyed the others, it protected me. After that, I don't remember." Nyada told them. "Yes, that was Bahamut, the King of Dragons." Kuja told her. "You mean she can summon that damn dragon, too!? You never told me she was a summoner!" Amarant exclaimed. "Yes he did! You just weren't listening!" A young, squeaky Eiko yelled. "Dammit, if you don't shut up I'm gonna throw you out the window!" Amarant shouted, this immediately shut Eiko up because she knew Amarant really would.  
  
"Yes, she too can summon Bahamut." Kuja said, calmly. "Hey Kuja, Mikoto wants to talk to you." Freya informed him. "Stay here." Kuja demanded Nyada and Sparks. He left and Freya and Amarant followed.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Eiko Carol of Madain Sari!" Eiko shook her hand vigorously. "I'm Nyada Deveraux." Nyada said. "And who are you?" Eiko said, looking at the handsome Sparks. "Sparks Fild." Eiko smiled and waved. "Eiko, why do you have a horn? And what's a summoner?" Nyada asked, curiously. "This is my summoner's horn. All summoners have them, except you and Garnet. Our horns allow us to speak to Eidolons." Eiko explained.  
  
"Okay, so what's a summoner?" Nyada asked. "That's what we are, along with Garnet. We have the abilities to summoner heavenly spirits of yore. We can use the jewels for these Eidolons until we're strong enough to summon them on our own. There are two Eidolons who have no jewel. One is Madeen, whose jewel was this ribbon." Eiko pointed to the yellow ribbon in her hair. "Only I can summon her though. And the other is Odin, whose jewel is Dark Matter. I can't summon him, but Garnet can." Eiko explained once more.  
  
"Umm, you keep saying that you, Garnet and I are summoners, where are the rest?" Nyada asked curiously. "They're gone." Eiko said looking down. "I'm sorry." Nyada replied, resting a warm hand on Eiko's shoulder. "Don't be, I'm really glad we met. Because, now there's another survivor. Before it was just me and Garnet." Eiko told her, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Mikoto, what is it?" Kuja asked, entering the living room. " I got a letter through Mognet." Mikoto told her big brother. " What's the big damn deal? You always get letters from those damn birds, they're almost as bad as Eiko." Amarant mumbled, sitting on a wooden counter. " Screw you, Amarant! Anyways, it's from Boss." When Mikoto said this Kuja's attention was completely on her, which she liked. She felt s bit neglected since Nyada came along. "It says he wants to speak with you. And he said to bring Nyada and Sparks." Mikoto informed him. "Alright, I'll go tell them." Kuja left the room. After he was gone Mikoto, Amarant, and Freya left, heading for the airship.  
  
"Nyada, Sparks, we're going to Lindblum." Kuja said as he entered the library. "Why?" Sparks asked curiously. "Tantalus wants to talk to me, he requested I bring both of you as well." Kuja told them. "Why would Baku want you to take us? And how did he know where you were?" Nyada asked. "I'm not sure why he wants me to bring you." He said, looking mainly at Sparks. "As for getting mail to me, he knows where I live. Besides, he sent it to Mikoto, she's part of Tantalus." Kuja said. "Let's go! I miss the guys in Tantalus!" Nyada said, gesturing for Kuja and Sparks to follow her.  
  
  
  
"I thought you fuckin hated that bitch." Amarant said to Mikoto. "I do. She's taken away the big brother I had, Garnet already took away Zidane." Mikoto replied. "Excuse me, but did anyone ever notice how much they look alike?" Freya butted in. "I did, they're almost identical, apart from the eyes." Mikoto replied. "Yeah, they're both hot, not to mention the asses!" Amarant added. "Ow, damn you rats!" Amarant said to both Freya and Mikoto, who had hit them.  
  
Mikoto giggled, then did it again, just for play this time. "I'm seriously gonna hurt you!" Amarant swung at her, but she quickly jumped and grabbed onto a bar with her tail. "Hehe, you missed." Mikoto laughed at him. Amarant continued to chase after her, her running and using her furry tail when needed. Freya just stood and watched, very entertained.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." Kuja said as he, Nyada and Sparks stepped onto the airship. "Kuja!" Mikoto jumped into his arms, hugging him. She never took her crystal blue eyes off Nyada's though. Nyada just shook her head, laughed and walked over to Freya. "So are you guys all coming, too?" Nyada asked Freya. "Yes, I'm going to go visit Regent Cid and Lady Hilda with Eiko. Those are her foster parents y'know. " Freya replied, Nyada nodded her head to the new information.  
  
  
  
They each went to their different places on the ship, Freya steering, Amarant near the engines, Eiko excited to be going home - in the bridge, Mikoto and Kuja on the smaller, upper deck, and Sparks and Nyada on the large, lower deck.  
  
"Hmm, Sparks, do you think it's okay if I try to summon?" Nyada asked. "Sure, but don't you have to have a jewel for that?" Sparks replied. "Yeah, but I do." Nyada pointed to one of her boots, the one with an opal in it. "Do you have any idea how to summon though?" Sparks asked. "Well, Eiko said that the Eidolons are part of a summoner's soul, so maybe if I concentrate really hard, it'll happen." Nyada replied. "Alright, go on." Sparks said, gesturing for her to try.  
  
Nyada took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She clasped her hands together, as if praying. Please let this work. Nyada thought to herself. "Try using your weapon to call it." Sparks suggested, he and Eiko had also spoken. Nyada nodded and took out her Butterfly Sword. She held it out in front of her and concentrated hard.  
  
As she did this the sky grew dark. "Take control." Freya told one of the crewmembers as she, Amarant, and Eiko rushed to see what was going on. Nyada noticed it was working and continued. She then spun it above her head and flung her arms out to her side. Simultaneous with Nyada's actions five blocks of ice fell behind her, making a kind of star shape.  
  
Nyada slowly turned around as the transparent Shiva floated into the ice, it shattered a few seconds later. Nyada walked towards the ice eidolon. She had long, blue hair that came down to her calves. It was pulled out of her face by a gold headband and was separated into many different dreadlocks, gold bands weaved throughout it. She had sapphire eyes, full lips to match and her skin was a pastel blue color. She was very beautiful and looked very sophisticated.  
  
"Oh my god, it worked." Nyada said stunned. " You did it Nyada!" Sparks exclaimed. "Hey, Shiva!" Eiko walked up to Shiva. "Hello Lady Eiko." Shiva replied. "Umm, question." Eiko said. "Yes?" Shiva asked what it was. "How come Nyada and Garnet can both summon the same Eidolons?" Eiko asked curiously. "I'm not completely sure, especially about Bahamut. She didn't even summon him, she just called for help, but we are the soul of summoners. He has chosen her." Shiva told her.  
  
"So you're Shiva. I've heard about you. You're much prettier than the descriptions." Nyada said still stunned. Shiva smiled. "I will always protect you, young summoner." Shiva said before vanishing. "Okay, everyone, back to work!" Freya ordered, everyone obeying. It's not like they were working much to begin with.  
  
  
  
"That was incredible." Sparks told her. "Thank you." Nyada said, looking at the sky which was filled with shades of pinks, purples and oranges. "What's wrong?" Sparks asked her, full of concern. "It's just that, everything's changing so suddenly. I don't know what's going on, I'm not sure I even know who I am anymore." Nyada replied. "Well, I do. You're the beautiful, carefree girl I met two years ago. The one that will always be there no matter what, she'll put others before herself and fight for what she believes in." Sparks said, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
Nyada smiled. "Thank you Sparks. You've always been there for me, promise me you always will be." Nyada requested. " I promise, I'll never leave you." Sparks replied. Nyada turned to face Sparks, him putting his other arm around her waist as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly rose to her toes until he covered her satin lips with his, in a love embrace, one full of passion that had been kept inside for two years.  
  
  
  
"What does he think he's doing!? I'm going to kill him!" Kuja exclaimed, anger in his voice. "Kuja, don't you dare interfere!" Eiko squeaked. "Gat out of my way brat!" Kuja replied shoving her out of the way. "What are you doing!?" Kuja shouted, getting kept back by both Amarant and Eiko. "Fine, be that way."  
  
Kuja walked around the other side, where he was met, face to face with Freya. "Kuja, leave them alone." Freya said, calmly. "No! She's just a little girl, he needs to keep his hands off!" Kuja replied. "She's not a little girl anymore, she's grown up." Freya replied. "She'll always be my baby sister!" Kuja replied. "She will, but this is the first time I've seen her happy since I met her. Besides, does she really look like she doesn't want it?" Freya said, pointing to Sparks and Nyada. Kuja sighed, seeing how happy Nyada looked with Sparks. "I guess you're right, but does that mean I've been replaced?" Kuja asked, sadness in his voice. "Of course not, you'll always be her big brother, the only one she's ever had. But Sparks gives her something you can't." Freya said. Kuja nodded and walked back to the bridge.  
  
"I think you should've let him go! Dammit you jerks!" Mikoto shouted as she watched Nyada and Sparks angrily. "Y'know what I think? I think you're being a bitch!" Eiko left before leaving. Everyone gave her a surprised look, it wasn't like Eiko to say something like that. "I agree. Nyada is finally happy, and Sparks is the one thing she can depend on. And now they finally know how they feel about each other." Freya said. "Still, if I did that then Kuja wouldn't give a damn!" Mikoto protested. "Ha, family issues." Amarant said before leaving. "You need to calm down and leave her be." Freya said. "And if I don't?" Mikoto asked. "Then you'll have to deal with more than me." Freya said, pointing the sharp tip of the Dragon's Hair to her throat. Mikoto just rolled her eyes and Freya left.  
  
  
  
After a night of rest the group awoke to find themselves at the Lindblum Airship Docks. Freya and Eiko went straight, to the throne room, while the others left the castle. Amarant quickly ditched the group, headed straight to the bar.  
  
"Hey, guys! I'll go get Baku." Blank said, gesturing for them to enter the hideout. "I'm glad you got the letter, Mikoto." Baku smiled at his newest recruit. "Baku, why exactly did you want me to bring Sparks and Nyada with me?" Kuja asked, getting straight to the point. "Tonight we're going to Alexandria to perform 'I Want To Be Your Canary.' As you know, it's Queen Garnet and King Zidane's year anniversary." Baku told them. "Of course I do. He is my little brother. What does that have to do with us?" Kuja asked. "Well, some friends of mine said that these two act real well together. So I want them to play the leads in the play." Baku explained.  
  
"What!? Why the hell are you having her do it instead of me!?" Mikoto shouted, eyes and voice full of pure hate. "Because they've performed before." Blank said. "So, there's no way they can learn the lines by tonight!" Mikoto protested. "Umm, actually we've done this play before, so we already know the lines." Sparks spoke up, Nyada nodding in agreement. "Then it's settled. They'll perform tonight. Then after the play Nyada will speak with Garnet and Zidane. I have my reasons, don't ask." Kuja told them. Everyone nodded in agreement and began getting read for that night.  
  
  
  
"Everyone, it's time to go! They're already waiting on the balcony, full audience, too!" Blank announced. "Break a leg!" Ruby and Marcus said in unison, for once they weren't playing the leads.  
  
The play was performed perfect and now came to an end. "Now I shall avenge my parents, King Leo!" Marcus, Sparks, shouted, raising his sword and preparing to stab the evil King Leo. "Ugh!" Cornelia, Nyada, groaned in pain as she jumped in front of Marcus' sword. "Forgive me, I still love my father. Prithee, spare my sweet Marcus." Cornelia said before dieing. "No, Cornelia, what have I done!? Am I cursed, never to hear your sweet voice again, never to feel your soft touch? Nay, I shan't live in this world without my beloved Cornelia. My love, prithee wait, I'm coming. Ugh!" Marcus said his last words before stabbing himself, ending the play.  
  
  
  
"I hope I did okay." Nyada said to Freya. "You did very well." Freya replied, fixing Nyada's hair. "Nyada, Sparks, everyone, come quickly. Zidane and Garnet are waiting inside." Kuja shouted from the castle doors. Everyone quickly rushed up to the castled and entered.  
  
"Whoa, this place is huge!" Sparks and Nyada said simultaneously. "Hey Kuja! Long time, no see." Zidane said, jumping off the overhang to the first floor. "So, how've you been?" Kuja asked. "Great, and you should see Garnet. Her and Eiko train often and damn does she look good with a sword!" Zidane exclaimed. Garnet giggled when she heard this.  
  
"Garnet, I have someone I want you to meet." Kuja said. "Well, who is it?" Garnet asked politely. "Her name is Nyada Deveraux. She was the lead in the play, and she's a summoner." Kuja said. "What?" Was Garnet's only reply. "He's telling the truth, I've seen it. And she has a Silver Crystal." Eiko added.  
  
"Alright, let me see." Garnet said anxiously. Kuja nodded and moved. "This is Nyada." Kuja said, making her look to see Garnet. Both of them gasped with surprise when they saw each other. "Oh my..." Garnet trailed off. "Holy shit!" Nyada exclaimed.  
  
"Well now you know each other. I thought this might possibly be your sister, just look at you guys." Kuja said. The two girls just stared at each other in amazement. "How could she be my sister? She's royalty?" Nyada asked. "Not by blood. She was adopted when she was six, at the time of the storm in Madain Sari." Kuja told her. "The one you caused?" Eiko asked, Kuja nodding.  
  
" Zidane, what's Garnet's real name?" Kuja asked, knowing that he was the only one who knew. "Sarah, why?" Zidane asked. Kuja smiled and gestured for him to listen. "Wait! You said Sarah!? That's my sister's name!" Nyada exclaimed. "You mean this girl is my sister!?" Garnet asked. "Seems like it." Kuja and Zidane replied in unison.  
  
"Dammit, Kuja, why didn't you tell me about her!? She looks almost identical to me, isn't it kind of obvious we're related?" Nyada yelled, hitting Kuja in his head. Zidane burst out in laughter when he saw this. "Ow! What was that for!?" Zidane asked after Garnet hit him in his head. "For laughing at something like this! And for not telling me my real name!" Zidane, Garnet, Kuja and Nyada continued arguing over this while the others just watched, entertained, for the rest of the night. There ya go! That was chapter 3! O.O Garnet has sister, odd isn't it. Just wait til you see what else I have planned, though it won't come for awhile. Oh yeah, please R&R! 


	4. Aftermath

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FF9, Squaresoft does. But, I do own Nyada and Sparks, so please ask or at least give me credit if you use them. ^_^ Thanx!  
  
Chapter 4- Aftermath  
  
"So, you're my sister?" Nyada said slowly, looking at Garnet. She nodded in reply. "Ha, hard to believe. The sister I had been looking for as long as I could remember is the Princess of Alexandria." Garnet placed a soft hand on Nyada's shoulder. "It's alright."  
  
"But, how come you got to be a princess, I'm a summoner too, I lived through the same horrifying hurricane. But, I wasn't raised as royalty. I was raised as a thief, then I was taken care of by Kuja." Nyada said confused. "I always wanted to know the same thing! I mean, I was born into the ruins of Madain Sari, but she became a princess, not me." Eiko interrupted. "Umm, Eiko, you are a princess now." Nyada said. "How did you know? I don't act like it." She asked. "Simple. I'm close friends with Tantalus so I have been to Lindblum many times." Nyada explained. "Oh." Was her only reply, she felt stupid.  
  
"Well, that explains how you know about my status in Lindblum, but I have a question for you. Why don't you have a horn?" She asked, sitting on her feet. "A horn? What do you mean? Lady Garnet doesn't have one either." Nyada replied, moving from the floor to the couch, sitting next to Garnet. "Well, it's different with me. I do not have a horn because I was adopted." Garnet smiled. "So, why don't you have a horn exactly?"  
  
"When I was six a hurricane struck Madain Sari. My mother and I were lucky enough to escape on a boat. Although we were out of danger of the flames and unnatural hurricane at the village, the waves had been effected by the storm. Jane, my mother, protected me on that boat. Somehow we made it to Alexandria. My mother was dead, but I had survived. My foster father was surprised, as well as everyone else, I looked exactly like the Princess Garnet, who had just died, with the exception of my horn. So, it was ordered removed. I then grew up in Alexandria as the princess and heir to the throne." Garnet explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. But, then why don't I have a horn?" Nyada asked. "I am not sure. Maybe Doctor Tot can help us. I think he's at the tower in Treno." Garnet replied. "Tot? Oh, the nerdy philosopher." Eiko laughed when she heard this, it was the same as she used to call him. "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow, is that alright?" Garnet said. Both of the younger summoners nodded. Garnet looked at Nyada, seeing she had something on her mind. "Eiko, lets go tell the others." Eiko nodded and ran out of the room. "Y'know, this library is a good place to think about anything. You might want to spend some time here." Garnet smiled before leaving Nyada alone.  
Everything I've ever known is turning to ruins. I thought that if I found my sister, everything would be alright, but she's a princess, how could she understand anything. It's not fair! I've gone through so much pain, I've lost everyone that I considered family, everyone except Kuja and...Sparks. And what do I get? I find out I'm some forgotten species that only three remain. And two of them are princesses!  
  
"Nyada, are you alright?" Sparks asked entering the room. "Yeah, just thinking, that's all." She said, clasping her jewel in her hand. "About what?" He asked, putting a hand on hers. "About being a summoner. It's just not fair." She said, looking to him. "What? Isn't it good that you're a summoner?"  
  
"Well, yeah I guess. But, why did Eiko and Garnet get to be princesses. I went through so much pain and I got to be raised by thieves and Kuja. But they're royalty!" She broke down into tears. "Nyada, I'm glad you went through so much pain. If you hadn't, I would have never met you." He held her in his arms. "But, but I've lost everyone I had, everyone except you and Kuja. And they get to have everything. They have their own countries!"  
"Where's Nyada?" Kuja asked Garnet. "She's fine. She needs some time to think. I left her in the library." She replied. "Sparks? Dammit, I'm gonna kill him." Kuja headed towards the door leading into the library. "Kuja, stop it. You know how they feel and you know they deserve to be together." Freya said, blocking the door. "I don't care. She deserves better!" He exclaimed. "Dammit Kuja, who cares what she deserves. I don't think she wants better." Garnet said, helping Freya. Her words caught everyone's attention, she rarely cussed. "But--" Garnet cut him off. "I hate to break it to you but its kinda a summoner thing. We tend to fall in love with guys who no one thinks deserves us. But we want them, so let us choose." Kuja sighed and sat in the chair.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Mikoto said after a moment. "Tomorrow we're going to see Doctor Tot, maybe he can help us figure out why Nyada doesn't have a horn." Eiko said, happy as always. "Hmph! Whatever, I'm not going. I'm staying right here in Alexandria." Mikoto said, stubbornly and angrily. "Somebody's jealous." Eiko said, a bit teasingly. "Screw you!" She replied, flipping her off.  
  
"Mikoto!" Freya shouted, walking over to the gnome. "What do you want, rat girl!?" She replied rudely. "Stop it! We know how you feel but that gives you no right to treat us this way." Freya said, calming herself. "I have every right in the world to treat you this way." Mikoto crossed her arms across her chest. "Damn bitch..." Amarant said, leaving the room. "Mikoto, you better me nice! If it weren't for us you'd be dead, remember!?" Eiko said, putting her hands on her hips. "Whatever."  
  
"Hey, guys...would you mind being a bit quieter?" Zidane interrupted, getting the others attention. "She's had a hard day, let her sleep." They turned to see Garnet asleep on a couch, lying in Zidane's arms. "Alright, maybe we should join her." Eiko said, yawning. "I'm gonna take her to our room." Zidane said, picking her up, on arm behind her neck and the other under her legs. He slowly carried her up the spiral steps and into her chambers, setting her in the bed and joining her.  
"Sparks, thank you." Nyada said, laying against his chest, his muscular arms wrapped around her. "For what?" He asked confused. "For everything. You've always been here for me, no matter what. Even though Kuja would've killed you if he had the chance, you risked it, for me." She trailed off. "I only did what I wanted. I wanted to come with you, be with you and...I still do." He stood up and walked out to the balcony.  
  
"So, you don't mind if I'm not what you thought? If I'm some ancient species?" She asked, following him. "No, I don't mind. Because...no matter what you are, you're still you. You're still the same Nyada that I would follow to the end of Gaia." He hugged her, she rested her head on his chest, arms around his neck. "I love you." She said quietly. "I always have loved you." He replied, tightening his embrace.  
"Are you sure you want to see this Tot guy?" Sparks asked, Nyada laying in his arms once again, watching shooting stars. She gave him a confused look. "Well, the answer you find may not be to your liking. Who knows what it could tell you. I mean...when Zidane found his answer, he discovered he wasn't even from this planet and that he was made." He added.  
  
"I have to find out about it. I want to find out who I truly am, and about my past and my parents." She said slowly. "You don't need to find out who you are, I already know. And so do you. No matter what you find out, you'll always be the love of my life." He added. "Stay with me, always." She said, tightening her grip on his arms.  
  
He sat up and she turned to him. "I'll never leave you." He put a gently hand under her chin and covered her lips with his. They stayed in each other's arms, not wanting to separate, knowing anytime could be the last they saw each other. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, watching shooting stars. There ya go, that was kinda short, sorry. Please R&R! 


	5. An Old Friend

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FF9, Squaresoft does! But, I do own Nyada and sparks so please ask or at least give me credit if you use them. ^_^ Thanx!  
  
Author Note- Haha! I'm introducing a new character today. If you can't tell, I like the whole female kick ass characters. Like Garnet, Eiko and Nyada are obviously much stronger and stuff. Haha! Well I do own Aurora, that's the new character. Her name was actually an edited version of another I don't remember. It means Heavenly or beautiful. But well I call her Aura, think it sounds cool.  
  
Chapter 5- An Old Friend  
  
' Hmm, so this is where they're all staying? I guess its alright, though its not where I'd expect Kuja to reside.' A young woman thought to herself as she walked through the streets of Alexandria.  
  
She carried a no weapon with her, which was rather surprising. Almost all of the inhabitants of the Mist Continent now carried some sort of weapon. Even the clothes she wore were different then those of the people on the mist continent, much more...modern and simple. She wore a light blue halter top that came into a point in the front, the point a few inches above her naval, and the top seemed a bit sparkly. She also wore a pair of blue jean-like material, but it was more...stretchy. The pants were skin tight until her knees, where they flared out into large flares, and they had a low pant line, about five inches or so below her naval. Around her neck she wore a silver choker that had Sapphire jewels embedded into it. She also had a matching bracelet around her right wrist. On her feet, even though you could only see the toe and a bit of the heel due to her pants, she wore a pair of black boots that came about to her knees and only had about an inch to an inch and a half heel, they also had no ties.  
  
' But why are they here, all of them at the same time. I mean, Mikoto hasn't really been in the same place as Kuja for the long since...Terra. She often visits Zidane but not Kuja, not since Kuja has taken care of that new girl, the Garnet look-a-like. So what's going on? Mikoto...what are you planning?'  
  
" Excuse me, Ma'am. Can you please move?" A young man interrupted her train of thought, needing through, and she was standing in the middle of the street.  
  
" Hmm?" She turned around slowly to the man, standing at least a foot taller than her since she was only 5'1". " Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she stepped out of the way.  
  
" Oh, young lady, don't worry about it. It happens all the time, you know, because of all the children the play around here since things are back in order. What's your name by the way? Haven't seen you around." He smiled at her.  
  
" Oh, I'm Aurora, I'm...new here. What is it that you're selling exactly anyways?" She asked as she realized he was taking a cart down the street, most likely to trade with a shop.  
  
" Hmm, oh this. I'm taking it down to Doug's Item Shop. He always has great trades for me. Especially since he's been upgrading his items, since more people have been coming in lately." He said oddly.  
  
" What do you mean more people have been coming in lately? And why would he be upgrading for that?" She asked curiously as she looked him in his eyes.  
  
" Well, these odd characters have been coming in, real ominous looking. Shady characters." He lowered his voice.  
  
" What, you mean like thieves?" Aurora asked, curiosity in her sweet, but high pitched voice. He shook his head in reply.  
  
" No, nothing like thieves, no one really minds them as much. After all, King Zidane is an infamous--"  
  
" I know who Zidane is, he used to be in Tantalus, I know, just tell me more about these other characters." She demanded, cutting him off from what would've been a long story about Zidane's past.  
  
The man's eyes widened and he smiled at her, she couldn't be any older than seventeen and she was so strong and confident of herself. " Well, they're not thieves, I can tell you that much. But they've been coming in and out of here, examining the place, always wearing hooded robes to shade their faces, no one knows what they really look like or anything much about them, all we know is something big is going to happen soon." He finished up.  
  
" Hmm, ominous creatures." She started to get back into thought then snapped out of it at the sound of the wheels of his cart starting to squeak again. " Whoa , wait!" She exclaimed. " I wanted to see what you're selling, I might like to buy something." She smiled softly.  
  
Aurora began scanning through his cart, mainly looking through the add-ons. " Oh wow!" She exclaimed as she pulled out two sets of earrings and a ring. She slipped on a silver ring that had red bird wings and fire on it onto her right ring finger, a Rebirth Ring. She then took the pair of Angel Earrings, which just looked like a pair of angel wings each, and put them into her first ear holes. She also had grabbed a pair of Fairy Earrings which wear just small crystal studs that contained fairy dust inside the gem. " Umm, here, I hope this is enough, if it's not, I'll pay you later, I'm kinda in a hurry." She smiled and handed him a small brown bag. " Bye!" She waved and ran off down the street.  
  
" Hmm..." The man opened the bag to find it with 25000 Gil, where as she only owed 18,200. " Ma'am! You pa..." He trailed off as he looked up and saw that she was gone. " Thank you, Ma'am, I'll pay you back if I ever see you again." He said to himself as he smiled and headed off down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Wow, are they really just going to stand there and watch me go to the Castle?' Aurora thought to herself as she walked past the two guards at the boat, who just watched her, not moving a muscle. ' Great guards.' She thought sarcastically as she stopped about two steps from the boat, and began getting ready to hop on.  
  
" Wait right there!" One of the guards shouted and both of them ran up behind her. " Where do you think you're going?" One asked.  
  
' Alexandrian Soldiers, not the smartest in the world.' She thought before answering. " To the castle, obviously. I need to speak to Her Highness, along with Kuja and Zidane of course." She smiled.  
  
" You will address King Zidane as His Highness, do you understand!?" One said with great formality.  
  
' Hmm, I think this one has been hanging around Rusty for a bit long.' She smiled to herself. " Yeah sure, but you gotta understand that I know him very well." She grinned.  
  
" No matter how well you know that little rat, you're not going to see him. I'm sure the Princess wouldn't want it." A deep voice came from behind her, followed by the clanking of armor.  
  
Aurora turned around to see the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. " Ah, Steiner, and why is it again that I'm not allowed to go visit them? And why wouldn't Queen Garnet want me too?" She asked, a smirk on her face. She had heard stories from Tantalus about him, about Rusty.  
  
" You're a commoner, they're not allowed into the castle. Besides, the Princess, along with Zidane and the other visitors are preparing for departure." He told her.  
  
Aurora gave him a confused looked and walked towards him a few steps, her boots clicking on the stone pavement. " What? Where are they going? Well that doesn't matter, I need to see Zidane." She said with pleading in her voice.  
  
" So, who are you anyways? One of his past girl friends? You're a pretty one, he seems to affect that kind." He said as he looked her over. She was fairly thin but her curves were voluptuous, and her skin was fairly tanned as well.  
  
Aurora giggled. " My name is Aurora Celestial, and no, never. Zidane maybe a womanizer with plenty of charm, but that charm has never worked on me, and never will." She smiled and simply placed her hands on her hips. " Is that okay with you?" She grinned fully now.  
  
" Miss Aurora, that is just fine, and pleases me greatly, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, I don't think anything could separate those two. But either ways, you can't come into the castle. Good day." He smiled and walked off.  
  
" Gah! Stubborn old Rusty!!" She groaned with annoyance. " Man, I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I will." She said as she walked off into the ally.  
  
' Good, nobody is coming.' She thought to herself as her body began slightly glowing white, and within seconds she had become a dove. ' I'm sure no body will recognize me, obviously. Perfect, now I can get into the castle.' Aurora was smiling on the inside as she lifted off and easily flew into the castle window, Garnet's to be precise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hmm, so I found the bedroom of the King and Queen, where are they anyways?' She thought to herself as she flew threw the room and heard the sound of running water in the bathroom. She peeked in, finding Garnets resting inside the warm bath tub. ' Well where is he? If I know my Zidane, he's probably eating about now.' She thought to herself, returning from Garnet's bathroom to her room, and shifting back into her normal form. ' Well, it'd be nice if I knew where the kitchen was.' She rolled her eyes and left the room, heading down the hall and towards the spiral steps.  
  
" A voice from the past...la la la." A small voice came from down the hall, but seemed to be coming closer, and fast. " And so it goes on and on..." It continued.  
  
" Hmm..." Aurora ran down the steps, hoping she could slip through the door before the person saw her. To her demise, they ran directly into each other. " Aww..." She rubbed the back of her head, which she had hit on a banister of the steps during the fall.  
  
" Are you okay?" The small purple headed girl hopped up next to Aurora. " What's your name?" She asked, helping her up.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine, are you though?" She asked as she dusted herself off, and received a nod in reply. " My name is Aurora Celestial and you're Eiko Carol, right?" She asked.  
  
" Yep, that's me! Nice to meetcha!" Eiko smiled as she shook her hand vigorously.  
  
" Umm, call me Aura, that's what I usually go by. Have you--" Aura began asking her a question but was cut off when she was jerked through the halls. " Hey! Where are we going!?" She shouted.  
  
" You gotta meet everyone, come on!" Eiko said, still holding onto Aura's wrist, pulling her down the next two flights of stairs and into the library, where they found everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Dammit, Sparks! I leave you two alone for one night and I find you sleeping together!?" Kuja shouted. It seems Sparks, Kuja and Nyada had been arguing all morning, he found the two of them asleep in the library.  
  
Aura stood there, eyes wide, and Eiko just sighed and put her hands on her hips. " Sorry about this, they're always like this." Eiko apologized. Aura just nodded and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears, it about five inches below her back and layered, not to mention very straight. " Come here." Eiko pulled her down the steps and only a few feet away from the group, most of them were arguing and Zidane was just sitting on a nearby table watching them, real surprise.  
  
" Ahem!" Eiko cleared her throat, everyone turning silent and turning towards the eight-year-old girl, along with Aura. " Everyone, this is Aurora Celestial, a.k.a. Aura." Eiko smiled and pulled her forward.  
  
" Aura? No it couldn't be?" Zidane said quietly to himself as he hopped off the table and pushed through the others. His emerald blue gaze met her sapphire blue one, and he smiled at her.  
  
" Zidane Tribal!?" She shouted with amazement as she ran over to him and hugged him, he of course returned the hug. " Man, this is the last place I expected you to end up living." She said as she separated from him and looked around the large library.  
  
" Either did I, but everything changed once I met Garnet." He said, smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist. She placed her arm across his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, a claiming look in her eyes.  
  
Aura giggled at Garnet. " Don't worry Your Highness, I'm not going to take him away from you. Me and Zidane were best friends when we were a bit younger." She smiled.  
  
" Well, its nice to meet you, Aura, but we have to be going. I would invite you, but you don't even have a weapon." Freya said as she walked over to her, bowing her head once.  
  
" Freya, do not underestimate the lady." Kuja walked over to her and smiled. He knew about her powers, all of them, even the hidden ones.  
  
Aura smiled back and held out her hand, a purple blade materializing, the handle covering part of her hand, it came from her bracelet, seemingly some sort of Rapier. " A Soul Binder." She smiled again.  
  
" Well then, Lady Aura, would you like to come with us?" Freya asked smiling to her, sensing that she was well aware of weaponry and could take care of herself.  
  
" I don't mind if I do. Mikoto, you're not coming are you?" She turned to the youngest Genome, who only shook her head. " Alright, be careful, there's odd characters around Alexandria lately." She said with warning.  
  
Mikoto only grinned. " I know." She said, but there was a glint in her eyes, something was wrong. " Goodbye." She fake smiled and waved, walking into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kuja, there was something wrong with Mikoto. Something's going on. I can feel it. Didn't you sense it?" Aura asked, gently tugging on Kuja's sleeve as they loaded onto the Hilda Garde III.  
  
" Lady Aura, don't worry about Mikoto. She's been acting a bit strange ever since I started taking care of Nyada. She think she's been replaced. Besides, Alexandria has Beatrix and Rusty, they'll be fine." He assured her as the airship lifted off and flew towards the City of Eternal Night, Treno.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoo, first update in a long time. Please R&R! And if you want to use Aura (aurora celestial) please ask and give me credit. Thanx! 


End file.
